The Rocky Horror Picture Show
by Softballer21
Summary: The A-Team is back and better than ever. As they get ready for their production of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, everything's changing and Austin and Ally are falling out of love with each other. Can they stay together or will Rocky Horror tear Auslly?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

"I don't get why Mr. Fox said I was off key during Turn the Beat Around," I complained to Austin. "I'm pretty sure I was on key."

My hand clutched onto his big hand while we walked through the halls of MUNY. We were heading to our acting class which was the classroom next to the auditorium.

"Honey, you know Fox is always hard on everybody," Austin tried to calm me down. "You're the best singer in his class."

"I know." I muttered. "Maybe I was. I just hate it when people point it out to me. It's really embarrassing."

"Ally, we all get embarrassed. It's part of life."

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm just freakin' annoying."

"Come on. Let's get to Ms. Yates' class."

My boyfriend and I walked into Ms. Yates' class where everybody was in their desks. In the middle section were their friends. Trish was fixing her nails and Nelson was cleaning his classes. Rosie was sitting on Dez's and both of them were laughing.

"Hey, guys," said Austin as he and I sat next to them.

"What do you know?" replied Nelson. "If it ain't Auslly."

Austin and I glanced at each other. I asked Nelson, "Auslly?"

"Your couple name. I have a talent of combining people's names together."

"What's mine and Rosie?" asked Dez.

"Desie."

"Trish and Dez?" asked Rosie.

"Trez."

"Ally and Rosie?" asked Trish.

"Rolly."

"Austin and Trish?" I asked.

"Tristin."

"Damn he's good." murmured Austin.

The bell rang and Ms. Yates walked in. She was a beautiful woman with beige skin and light brown hair. Her brown eyes were petite and she was skinny. Ms. Yates had told us that her mother is Mexican and her father is white, and that her first name was India.

"Morning, class," she said. "Today is one of the greatest days ever!"

"We finally get to do a flash mob," guessed Dez.

"Sadly, no. We are going to do a musical. Our musical is…the Rocky Horror Picture Show." Rocky Horror Picture Show? I've never heard of it. It sounds kinda odd for a musical. "I have a feeling none of you know what it is. Now it is highly mature for you kids, but Mr. Starr allowed me to direct it as long as we make appropriate for y'all. It's about aliens from Transsexual, Transylvania."

My friends and I exchanged looks. I finally raised my hand and said aloud, "Ms. Yates, how mature is it?"

"Most of y'all will be wearing female corset and displaying sexual acting. Y'all don't be kids about the touching or seduction, alright? It's just a musical. Y'all can sign up for cast, crew, or orchestra on the wall over there. Do that now."

The entire class got in a line and waited to sign up. I never heard of this musical, but I obviously want to be in the cast. When it was my turn, Hannah DeMarco cut in front of me.

Since Kira's group left for Los Angeles at the Big Show Case, we got a new Queen Bee. Hannah was a brunette with a thicker body than me and had a high-pitched voice.

"Hannah, I was next," I informed her.

"I know that, Ally." She answered. "I just want you to know that I will be receiving the lead role."

"You can't receive it, Hannah. We haven't even audition yet."

"But we both know who's the better actress." She walked away once I signed my name in the cast section.

We all sat down and Ms. Yates began reading the sign-up sheet in front of the entire class. "I must say that I'm impressed by how much y'all want to participate in the musical. I'm gonna make some suggestions of who y'all should think about auditioning for." She skimmed through the paper. "Dez! I think you should audition for Riff-Raff the Butler and Brad Majors."

"Which are?" asked Dez.

"Let me explain the musical. Brad and Janet are engaged and come into Dr. Frank-N-Furter's place. He's a…scientist."

"What kind of scientist?" asked Austin. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean on him.

"He's like Dr. Frankenstein…except…he's a transvestite."

My eyes widen and I choked. "Transvestite?"

"From Transexual…Transylvania. Anyways…he creates his monster, Rocky Horror as his new playmate. Now kids, most of these characters show signs of bisexuality. This is not porn on stage. Just while y'all act, you're going to have to be close."

"I'm alright with that." Rosie said aloud.

All of us turn to her and gazed at her strangely. Finally, she snapped at everybody. "What?! I'm bi! You got a problem with that?!" Everybody murmured no and turned back to Ms. Yates.

"By the way, girls don't be embarrassed about wearing corsets because the boys have to wear them too."

"What?" shrieked Nelson.

"Ms. Yates, are you trying to make us look like transsexuals?" asked Austin.

"Austin, that's just how it is especially Dr. Frank-N-Furter wears a corset."

"I'm not auditioning for Frank-N-Furter." Austin mumbled.

"Trish and Rosie, y'all should audition for Magenta and Columbia." Ms. Yates suggested. "They are basically Dr. Frank-N-Furter's servants. There are lots of costumes and fun songs for this. Believe me, guys. This is one of the best musicals of all time."

* * *

When Rosie, Trish, and I got back to our room, Trish found a DVD of the Rocky Horror Picture Show from Barnes & Noble Bookstore. We watched it to study the musical. From what I saw, it was very sexually-oriented.

"Well…that was something." I said after the movie ended.

"That was weird," said Trish.

"It was pretty hot," said Rosie. We both looked at her like she was mentally-ill.

"I'm thinking about auditioning for Magenta and Columbia." said Trish. "Ally, you should audition for those parts with me."

"I don't know, Trish. Honestly, I don't have that much…sexuality to put out."

"Ally, it's just acting." Rosie explained to me. "Just act like you're having sex."

"I don't know how!" I blurted out.

Both of them looked at me with dropped jaws. Trish gasped, "You and Austin haven't done it yet?"

"No," I confessed. "Guys, I know we've been dating for awhile but…I'm not really ready for that."

"Hey, it's alright, Ally." Rosie padded me on the back. "Loosing your virginity isn't that important. Once you loose it, it's gone. You can't get it back."

"I remember my first time." smiled Trish. "It was during sophomore year with Bobby MacElroy."

"My first time was with Dez. It was magical. Always remember that you trim your fingernails."

"Foreplay is important." added Trish. "Sex involves your vagina, his dick, both of your asses, and your mouths."

"Or Austin might be those types who like urination during it."

Trish gagged. "Rose, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you watch porn daily?"

"No! Twice a week!"

"Back to the conversation!" I interrupted.

"Anyways." said Rosie. "It's everything, Alls. It's the mother of all love. If you and Austin ever want to spice things up, Dez and I roleplay a lot. We did doctor and patient, teacher and schoolgirl, and Santa and Mrs. Claus. It's pretty hot."

"That sounds hot." I murmured.

"Ally, don't worry about that." said Trish. "Just worry about auditions for tomorrow."

"Okay I will."

* * *

**I'm happy to be back. So who do you think the gang should play? Review and peace out.**


	2. Auditions

Everybody was in the auditorium ready for auditions. Ms. Yates said aloud, "I'm happy that y'all are here auditioning for this musicals. The first to start is…Trish De la Rosa."

Trish walked on stage wearing her lucky turquoise dress and high heels. "I will be singing Good Morning, Baltimore from Hairspray. Enjoy it, okay."

The beat starts and Trish shakes her hips to the beat. She twirls in her dress as the music begins.

_Oh, oh, oh woke up today feeling  
The way I always do  
Oh, oh, oh hungry for something that I can't eat  
Then I hear that beat_

_The rhythm of town starts calling me down  
It's like a message from high above  
Oh, oh, oh pulling me out to the smiles and the  
Streets that I love_

_Good morning Baltimore  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony_

_Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me_

_Oh, oh, oh look at my hair  
What do can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh I've got my hairspray and radio  
I'm ready to go_

_The rats on the street all dance round my feet  
They seem to say, "Tracy, it's up to youâ€  
So, oh, oh don't hold me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true_

_Good morning Baltimore  
There's the flasher who lives next door  
There's the bum on his bar room stool  
They wish me luck on my way to school_

_Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when I take to the floor_

_The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me_

_I know every step, I know every song  
I know there's a place where I belong  
I see all those party lights shining ahead  
So someone invite me before I drop dead  
Before she drops dead_

_So, oh, oh give me a chance  
'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star  
Oh, oh, oh something inside of me makes me move  
When I hear the groove_

_My ma tells me no but my feet tell me go  
It's like a drummer inside my heart  
Oh, oh, oh don't make me wait  
One more moment for my life to start_

_Good morning, good morning  
Waiting for my life to start_

_I love you Baltimore  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony_

_And I promise Baltimore  
That some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Gonna wake up and see Baltimore and me_

_Yes, more or less we all agree  
Baltimore and me  
Someday the world is gonna see  
Baltimore and me_

All of us applauded as Trish curtsied. She walked back to the audience seats with us.

"Good job, Trish," I said.

"Thanks," she said. "Can't wait for you guys to do your thing."

"Next up is Austin!"

"Break a leg." I whispered to my boyfriend.

"Thanks, Darlin'." He gave a quick kiss and hopped up on stage. "My performance for my audition will be…I Want You Back by Jackson 5."

_Uh-huh huh huhhh  
Let me tell ya now  
Uh-huh  
(Mmhhmmm)_

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

_Oh baby, give me one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me back in your heart  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na_

_Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground  
Following the girl I didn't even want around_

_Let me tell ya now  
Oh baby, all I need is one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me back in your heart  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms_

_All I want...  
All I need...  
All I want!  
All I need!_

_Oh, just one more chance  
To show you that I love you  
Baby baby baby baby baby baby!  
(I want you back)  
Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
And let me live again!_

_Oh baby, I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Spare me of this cause  
(I want you back)  
Give me back what I lost!_

_Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah  
I tell you that I love you  
Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!  
I want you back!  
I want you back!_

Austin made me proud. He was always talented and I couldn't be happier. He jumped off stage and ran to us.

"How did I do?" asked Austin.

"Wonderful, sweetie." I answered. "You did awesome. I'm proud of you."

"My turn," said Nelson who got on stage.

"What will be your audition, Nelson?" asked Ms. Yates.

"I will do Somewhere Over the Rainbow from the Wizard of Oz." He proudly said.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh oh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to,  
Oh why, oh why can't I?_

_Well I see trees of green and red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_Well I see skies of blue  
And I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
They're really saying, I...I love you_

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world world_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I?_


	3. I Dreamed A Dream

Everyone was doing good so far. It was making me a bit nervous. All I wanted was the lead and I want Austin to get the lead too. I was hoping that we would both be Brad and Janet.

"You alright, Babe?" asked Austin.

"I'm fine." My voice cracked. "I just wanna so good."

"You're not gonna do good, Alls. You're gonna do awesome."

"That why you're the best. You always know what to say to me."

"Hey, even if we're not Brad and Janet, we will always be Austin and Ally."

"Always." I smiled.

"Next up is Rosie." Ms. Yates said aloud.

"Let's do this." said Rosie. She got on stage and cleared her throat for a moment. "If this doesn't impress you, you're freakin crazy."

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

Rosie bowed as we all applauded. She walked passed Hannah who gave her a dirty look. "That was cute, Sandbags."

"You heard the phrase 'It's Britney, Bitch?' Well it ain't Britney this time. It's Rosie, bitch!"

Hannah got on stage and flashed a smile. The music started and she opened that big mouth of hers.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow  
there'll be sun  
Just thinkin' about tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till' there's none_

_When I'm stuck in the day that's grey and lonely  
I just stick up my chin and grin and say oh_

_The sun'll come out tomorrow  
So you got to hang on  
till' tomorrow, come what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow  
You're always a day away!_

_When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely  
I just stick up my chin and grin and say..._

_The sun'll come out tomorrow  
So you got to hang on till' tomorrow, come what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow  
You're only a day away_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow  
You're always a day away!_

I gave her one of those little golf claps while she bowed. Rosie said aloud, "That was great! We're only clapping 'cause it's over!"

Dez, Austin, and I laughed a little. Hannah walked passed us and growled at Rosie, "I'm getting the lead and there's nothing you can do about it, Airbags. Your boobs are literally staring at me."

"At least they're real." responded Rosie. "I'm not over here stuffing tissues in my bra. Your bra stands for absent, A-Cup."

"Ugh!" She walked away.

"Dez!" yelled Ms. Yates.

It was Dez's turn and he was working on his audition more than the rest of us. Hopefully, he might get the best part.

_Your story sad to tell,  
A teenage ne'er do well,  
Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block!  
Your future's so unclear now,  
What's left of your career now?  
Can't even get a trade in on your smile!_

_Angels: (La lalala lalala lalala...)_

_Beauty school dropout,  
No graduation day for you.  
Beauty school dropout,  
Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo!  
Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean  
your clothes up,  
After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose  
up!_

_Baby get moving (Baby get movin),  
Why keep your feeble hopes alive?  
What are you proving (What are you provin)?  
You've got the dream but not the drive._

_If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool.  
Turn in your teasin comb and go back to high school!_

_Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout),  
Hanging around the corner store.  
Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout),  
It's about time you knew the score._

_Well they couldn't teach you anything,  
You think you're such a looker,  
But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!_

_Baby don't sweat it (Don't sweat it),  
You're not cut out to hold a job.  
Better forget it (Forget it),  
Who wants their hair done by a slob?_

_Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the  
world is cruel.  
Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school!_

_Baby don't blow it,  
Don't put my good advice to shame.  
Baby you know it,  
Even Dear Abby'd say the same!_

_Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gotta  
fly!  
Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky!_

_Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school_

We clapped for him and Rosie hollered, "Go, Dez! That's my man!"

Finally, it was my turn. My stomach was in a knot and I couldn't help but sweat. I blurted out, "My name is Ally and I will be performing I Dreamed a Dream."

_There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_

This song was suddenly coming to me. I gazed at my friends in the audience. They smiled and cheered for me.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid  
So dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung  
No wine untasted_

I could no longer help but cry. Anne Hathaway sang this for Les Miserables and she looked awful. I felt like her in that movie and it's funny how you cry over the littlest. There was no point in wiping my tears which will only make me cry more.

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came  
And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

Every teardrop that went down my face was a sign of purity. In the audience, I gazed upon Austin like he was the beautiful god, Adonis.

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed  
The dream I dreamed_

After a moment of silence, everybody stood up and cheered for me. I smiled and curtsied in happiness.


	4. Dammit Janet

After auditions, Austin and I went to his dorm room. His roommate, Sergio was out with his girlfriend so it was just me and Austin. I sat on his bed while Austin danced around in happiness.

"We are so getting the roles," he cheered. "Aren't you excited, Babe?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Austin, do you think I'm…boring?"

"Boring? Are you kidding me? You're the coolest girl in all of MUNY."

"No, I meant…like in the bedroom."

He stops dancing and sits next to me. "Ally, we're teenagers. We all have urges. I haven't lost my virginity yet and all guys think it's the only way to prove that you're a man."

"Austin, it's a musical about sex and all. We haven't actually done anything like that."

"I know, but Ally, I don't want you to think that's all I'm looking for in you. We've been dating for almost a year. I don't wanna do anything we both might regret."

"Me neither."

"Plus, you're never boring, Babe. You're the most prettiest girl in the world."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Plus, we will do it when we're both ready."

"Alright. I love you, Austin." I leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled back and mumbled, "Ally, I love you too."

"I love your sweet kisses." I continued to kiss him.

"And I love how kissable your lips are." He kissed me more.

* * *

The next day was officially the day we were going to know who plays who. My hands were sweating and I couldn't help but smile all day.

Hannah walked into class and scoffed, "What are you smiling about, Happy Holly?"

"I'm not smiling anymore because apparently I saw you." I insulted her.

"Why would you get the lead role? You're still a virgin."

My heart stopped a little. "At least when I sing, my voice doesn't make people want to start cutting themselves."

"Haha!" laughed Dez. "Would you like some aloe vera? You just got burned, bitch!"

"Oh, shut up, Gingerbread Boy. Maybe you should get a real woman instead staying with Boobs MacGee."

"All do respect to you, Hannah," said Rosie, "who's your boyfriend? A five-pound bag of flour with a carrot sticking out of it?"

Hannah walked away in anger as Ms. Yates walks in. She says, "I was very impressed with the auditions yesterday. You all did a fine job. Here's the cast list." Austin and I held onto each other's hands as we wait to hear our names. "For the Criminologist, we have…David Harper."

David had the best speaking voice to be a narrator. He looked happy being the Criminologist.

"For the role of Dr. Everett Scott is…Quentin Shaeffer."

"Yes!" He shouted.

"For the role of Eddie is…Dylan Marvel."

"Thanks, Ms. Yates," he said.

"Now for the role of Riff-Raff, we have…Nelson Reed."

Nelson couldn't be more happier.

"For the role of Columbia is…Hannah DeMarco."

Hannah frowned and crossed her arms. She gave me a look and I turned back to Ms. Yates.

"As Magenta we have Trish De la Rosa."

"Nailed it!" shrieked Trish.

"As Rocky Horror we have…Austin Moon."

Austin? He's playing Rocky?

"As Brad Majors we have Dez Finklestor."

Dez is playing Brad? What if Rosie is playing Janet? Then who do I play?

"Ally Dawson as Janet Weiss."

I got Janet? I got Janet! Yes, Yes, I did it! I did it!

"And last but not least…Rosie Velasquez as Dr. Frank-N-Furter. I hope y'all are happy with your roles."

I turned back to the gang. Austin said, "I'm not Brad. How can this happen? Ms. Yates, how come I'm not playing Brad?"

"Austin, you did a marvelous performance, but I didn't exactly see you as Brad," she explained. "I saw you more as Rocky. Dez is a better Brad than you."

"I can't believe this," murmured Dez. "I got the lead."

"I thought Dr. Frank-N-Furter was a man." Rosie said to Ms. Yates.

"Rosie, I saw how much sexuality you have to put out there. I had that deep feeling that this was the role you were born to play. Plus, I knew the boys wouldn't want to wearing a women's corset and dancing on top of Austin."

Rosie turn to me. "Ally, I'm a bit uncomfortable with Austin playing my creation/son/boyfriend. Are you alright with it?"

"Rose, come on." I assured her. "I'm alright with it as long as you're alright with Dez and I playing fiancées."

"Sure. I mean it's not like you two together mean anything."

"I know right. I might get mad watching you dance on top of my boyfriend in sexy lingerie. We are just acting."

"Exactly. Also, you and Dez have to kiss and I'll suck it up."

"Deal."

"You two are totally cool with this?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, Sweetie." I said. "As long as we all are part of this play."

"We are going to rehearse one if the songs right now," said Ms. Yates. "We will first do Dammit Janet so Dez and Ally…"

We both walked up on to the little stage in the classroom to rehearse the song. Ms. Yates handed Dez a pair of fake glasses to put on.

"Let's do this," said Dez. The music starts.

_Hey, Janet, _said Dez.

_Yes, Brad?_ I said

_I've got something to say_

_Uh huh?_ I said

_I really love the...skillful way  
You beat the other girls  
To the bride's bouquet_

I giggled. _Oh...oh, Brad_

Dez: _The river was deep but I swam it_

Chorus: _Janet_

Dez: _The future is ours, so let's plan it_

Chorus: _Janet_

Dez: _So please don't tell me to can it_

Chorus: _Janet_

Dez:_ I've one thing to say, and that's  
Dammit Janet, I love you  
The road was long but I ran it_

Chorus: _Janet_

Dez:_ There's a fire in my heart and you fan it_

Chorus: _Janet_

Dez: _If there's one fool for you then I am it_

Chorus: _Janet_

Dez ran to the board and drew a big heart on it.

Dez:_ I've one thing to say, and that's  
Dammit Janet, I love you_

I ran over to Dez and he lifted me off my feet. Once he put my back on the ground, he kneeled down in front of me

Dez: _Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker  
There's three ways that love can grow  
That's good, bad, or mediocre  
Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so_

Ally: _Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had_

Chorus: _Oh, Brad_

Ally: _Now we're engaged and I'm so glad_

Chorus: _Oh, Brad_

Ally: _That you met Mom and you know Dad_

Chorus:_ Oh, Brad_

Ally: _I've one thing to say, and that's  
Brad, I'm mad, for you too_

I wrapped my arm around Dez's arm.

Ally: _Oh, Brad_

Dez: _Oh, dammit_

Ally: _I'm mad_

Dez:_ Oh, Janet_

Ally: _For you_

Dez: _I love you too_

Both: _There's one thing left to do, ah-hoo_

Dez: _And that's go see the man who began it_

Chorus: _Janet_

Dez: _When we met in his science exam-it_

Chorus: _Janet_

Dez: _Made me give you the eye and then panic_

Chorus: _Janet_

Dez: _Now I've one thing to say, and that's  
Dammit Janet, I love you  
Dammit, Janet_

Ally: _Oh Brad, I'm mad_

Dez: _Dammit, Janet_

Both: _I love you_

Dez had his arms wrapped around me and I was against his chest. What it said after the song in the script was Brad and Janet kiss.

"I guess kiss," I whispered to Dez.  
T  
"Okay," whispered Dez.

We both quickly leaned and pressed our lips against each other. At first I thought it was just a kiss but it was start to feel more than that. After a moment passed, we pulled back. Everybody applauded for us especially Rosie and Austin.

What the hell is wrong with me? Did I like that kiss? It was just a kiss for acting but that kiss between Dez and I didn't feel so much like acting. What's happening?


	5. I Can Make You A Man

I like Dez's kiss. What do I do now? I can't say anything to Austin and Rosie get jealous easily. There was that time that this girl was teaching a CPR and used Dez as his choking victim. Once she pressed her lips against Dez's lips, Rosie broke that poor girl's nose. I don't want my nose broken.

Austin and I went back to his dorm room. Sergio was out with his other girlfriend so it was me and Austin again.

"That was a good rehearsal you and Dez did," Austin brought up. Dez's name made my heart stop.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it a lot," I said.

"The funny part is that that kiss was so realistic." He chuckled. "Almost like you like Dez or something."

I laughed along with him. "I know right."

"So, Ally…"

"So, Austin?"

"What shall we do tonight, My Beautiful Janet?"

"Whatever you wanna do, My Hunk of Rocky Horror. I'm just glad Rocky and Janet have a scene together."

"Me too. Plus, I'm glad Brad and Frankie have a scene together. That's what we call even."

"You wanna rehearse this scene?"

"We should."

I slowly laid on my back and smiled. Austin crawled on top of me and started kissing. He then kissed my cheek and made his way down to my neck. I couldn't help but moaned as Austin sucked my neck.

Ally: _I would climb any mountain  
Sail across a stormy sea  
If that's what it takes me baby  
To show you how much you mean to me_

We got up and Austin yanked my body against his.

Austin: _And I guess it's just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I can't help myself  
You're all in the world to me_

Austin picked me up with his big strong arms and spun around the world.

Both: _It feels like the first time  
Feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first tim_e

Austin put me back on my feet and sat on the edge of the bed. I started stripping down to my bra and shorts.

Ally:_ I have waited a lifetime  
Spent my time so foolishly  
But now that I've found you  
Together we'll make history_

Austin: _And I know that it must be the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I can't help myself  
You're all that my eyes can see_

Both: _And it feels like the first time  
Like it never did before  
Feels like the first time  
Like we've opened up the door  
Feels like the first time  
Like it never will again, never again_

Both: _Feels like the first time  
(It feels like the first time)  
It feels like the very first time  
(Very, very, it feels)  
It feels like the first time  
(oh it feels like the first time)  
It feels like the very first time_

Austin: _Won't you open up the door? Yeah_

Both: _Feels like the first time  
And it feels like the very first time  
And it feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time_

_And it feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time_

We were both on the bed gazing at each other's eyes. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I blurted out, "Do you have protection?"

Austin blinked his eyes. "Oh, shit! God!" He sat up and put his face in his hands.

"Not tonight?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "Ally, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Tonight's just not the right time."

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too."

I put my clothes back on and headed back to my dorm room. When I opened it, I saw him. Dez was standing there in his boxers with no shirt on.

"Oh, hey, Ally," he said.

I managed to get he words out of my mouth. "Hi, Dez. Where's Rosie?"

"She went to go take a shower. We just got done doing—Uh…yoga."

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry, Ally. Let me just get dress and leave."

"Take your time, Dez." Take your time? What do I mean?

Dez's not-so muscular abs were distracting me. My mouth was watering and my heart was beating fast. For some reason, I got up and walked behind Dez once he put his shirt back on.

I leaned over and pressed my lips against his neck.

"Ally!" yelled Dez as he backed away from me. "What are you doing?"

I stood there shocked and my jaw dropped. "N-Nothing. I mean…I don't know! What did I do?!"

"Ally…are you—"

"No! No, I'm not into you! I don't know what I'm doing! Dez, please leave. Please!"

Dez quickly left and I stood there shocked. What did I do? Why did I do it? It meant something. It did! Oh, Austin! Oh, Rosie. What's wrong with me?

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Sex didn't seem that important to me at all. Apparently, everybody doing it but I'm in no rush to loose my virginity to Ally. Ally is the best person in the world and in my opinion I'm not worth being her boyfriend.

During our first dress rehearsal, I had to put on these tight golden shorts, black high top boots, and show off my glorious abs. Ally looked so beautiful in her white overdress that she had to be stripped down to after Sweet Transvestite. Dez had to stand next to her with white boxers on. For some reason, Ally looked very anxious. I hope she wasn't nervous about our rehearsal.

"Alright," said Ms. Yates. "Are we ready? Good. Dylan isn't here so we're gonna do the entire I Can Make You A Man. Action!"

Rosie was dressed in her doctor suit and high heels.

Rosie:_ A weakling weighing ninety-eight pounds  
Will get sand in his face  
When kicked to the ground_

She handed me some ten pound weights and I started pumping my irons.

_And soon in the gym  
With a determined chin  
The sweat from his pores  
As he works for his cause  
Will make him glisten  
And gleam, and with massage_

Her middle finger slid down my abs and she pulled away.

_And just a little bit of steam  
He'll be pink and quite clean  
He'll be a strong man  
Oh, honey!  
Chorus  
But the wrong man_

Trish and Nelson pulled out a red pommel horse for me. I jumped on top of it.

_He'll eat nutritious, high protein  
And swallow raw eggs  
Try to build up his shoulders  
His chest, arms, and legs  
Such an effort  
If he only knew of my plan  
In just seven days  
I can make you a man_

I jumped down to the ground and started doing push-ups. Rosie sat on top of me massaging my back.

_He'll do press-ups and chin-ups  
Do the snatch, clean, and jerk  
He thinks dynamic tension  
Must be hard work_

She got up and helped me up.

_Such strenuous living  
I just don't understand  
When in just seven days  
Oh, baby  
I can make you a man!_

_But a deltoid and a bicep_

_A hot groin and a tricep_

_Makes me - Ooh! - shake  
Makes me wanna take Charles Atlas by the hand  
In just seven days  
Oh, baby  
I can make you a man_

Hannah and Trish removed Rosie's doctor suit. Under it was revealed to be a black tank top showing her cleavage and black shorts with fishnet leggings. She was looked incredibly sexy.

_I don't want no dissension  
Just dynamic tension_

Ally: _I'm a muscle fan_

Chorus  
_In just seven days  
I can make you a man_

Rosie: _Dig it if you can_

Chorus  
_In just seven days  
I can make you a man_

Rosie wrapped her arms around me and yanked me into a powerful kiss. This kiss was the mother of all kisses. It was just so good that I couldn't stop kissing her.

She pulled away and Ms. Yates applauded. "Bravo! Bravo!"

What was that? I liked kissing Rosie. No, I'm just overreacting. Maybe I'm not. What the hell am I doing?


	6. Like a Virgin

**Third Person POV**

Dez looked handsome in his boxers during rehearsal. We were holding hands like Brad and Janet, but it was getting to the point to where Ally can't let go.

"Okay, guys." said Ms. Yates. "We are now doing the Frank-N-Furter and Brad scene. Places! Action!"

Dez was lying on the bed in the middle of the stage. Rosie appeared and gave us a shh look. She crawled into the bed where all we can see is their shadows.

"Oh, Brad," Rosie mimicked a girly Janet voice. "It's no good here. It will destroy us."

"It's alright, Janet," said Dez. "We'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"Oh, Brad, you're so strong and protective."

They started giggling. Ally was backstage with Austin wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You did so good," Ally whispered to him. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, babe." He whispered back and gave me a quick kiss in the cheek.

"You!" gasped Dez. He yanked the bed curtains open to reveal the both of them.

"I'm afraid so, Brad," Rosie says in her regular voice. "But isn't nice?"

"What have you done with Janet?!"

"Nothing. Why? Do you think I should?"

"You tricked me. I wouldn't have. Never, never!" He sat up on the bed and Rosie massaged his shoulders from behind.

"I know, but it wasn't all bad was it? I think you found it quite pleasurable. So soft. So sensual." She caressed Dez's cheek and pressed her lips against his.

"Stop, stop, st—Oh, good." He moaned. "Oh…Oh, Janet. Janet!"

Rosie slapped him across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Janet's probably asleep by now. Do you want her to come in here and see you like this?" She picked Dez's legs and hopped on top of him. Most of us laughed on that moment,

"Like how!" yelled Dez as he pushed Rosie off of him. "It's your fault! I thought it was the real thing."

"First of all, that hurts. Secondly, Brad, just admit it. You liked it. There's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure."

"Well…if you promise you won't tell."

"I swear on my mother's grave."

The scene goes black. Miss Yates clapped. "Wonderful! Wonderful! Alright. Rehearsal is over and we will do this again tomorrow. Go get dressed."

After we got done changing, Austin and Ally walked through backstage and onto the stage.

"Alls, I gotta tell you something," Austin said to his girlfriend.

"Uh-huh?" Ally answered

"Remember the part when Rosie kissed me?"

"Yeah."

"I-I liked it."

Ally's heart dropped into her stomach once those words left his mouth. "What?"

"Look, Ally, I'm so sorry. I really liked it. I don't know why. I just did."

"Austin, it's okay. We all make mistakes."

"Are you serious?" He smiled. "Oh, my god. You are so great. I don't even deserve you! Wait we all make mistakes?"

"You liked kissing Rosie?!" shrieked a voice. Behind them was Dez and Rosie. My jaw dropped and Dez stomped over. "What the hell, Austin? You're into my girlfriend?!"

"Dez, it's not what it looks like," Austin explained.

"Austin, are you telling everybody that there's something going on between us?!" demanded Rosie.

"No!"

"Guys, calm down." Ally said. "Austin just liked kissing Rosie. No big deal."

"It's a pretty big deal, Ally!" said Rosie.

"Like when you kissed me." Dez blurted out.

Rosie's eyes widen and she shrieked, "What?!"

"Rose—" Ally tried to calm her down.

She let out a scream and attempted to tackle Ally. Austin and Dez grabbed her before she could hurt her.

"Let me at her!" She yelled. "How dare you?! That's my boyfriend!"

"Rosie, it was an accident! I swear!"

"Oh, yeah. How would you feel if I made out with your boyfriend?"

"Then I wouldn't care!"

"You wouldn't?" interrupted Austin.

"Yeah." I blurted out.

"Alright then. I'll just do whatever I want with Rosie."

"Sounds good to me." agreed Rosie.

"Then I do things with Ally." said Dez.

"Sounds awesome to me!" Ally shouted.

"Fine!" said Austin.

"Fine!"

Ally stormed out of there with Dez behind me. Finally, she stopped him. "We're having sex tonight. In your room. Got it?"

"Got it."

Austin turned to Rosie. "We're gonna do it tonight. I'm gonna rock your world, Rose."

"You can rock every part of me, Austin."

* * *

In Dez's bathroom, Ally looked in the mirror dressed in her purple nightgown. It was gonna be her first time and she's doing it with Dez.

Austin was in Rosie's bathroom looking in the mirror. He had always picture his first time would be with Ally. Now it's with Rosie.

"Don't be afraid, Austin." He said to himself.

Ally walked out of the bathroom and Dez was laying on his bedroom. Austin came out of the bathroom and Rosie waited to get him in bed.

Ally: _I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

Dez picked her up and spun around the room.

Austin: _I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel, shiny and new_

Rosie pulled Austin's shirt off and kissed his neck.

All: _Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

Rosie: _Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last_

Dez: _You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah, you make me bold  
Oh, your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was getting cold_

All: _Like a virgin, hey  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
With your heartbeat  
Next to mine_

_You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'til the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide_

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
With your heartbeat  
Next to mine_

_Like a virgin, like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hug me  
And your heartbeats, and you love me_

Ally laid in bed with Dez on top of her. He started kissing her neck. She moaned, "Oh, Austin."

Dez stopped and shrieked, "Austin?!"

"Oh, shit!"

"Ally, you don't wanna do this, do you?"

"Not really. Now Austin thinks we're into each other."

"Maybe we could continue acting like a couple."

"To get Rosie and Austin back?"

"Exactly!"

"Deal!"

* * *

Rosie was kissing Austin's neck and made her way down to his chest. "Oh, Ally." He moaned.

Once he said that, she stopped. "Ally? What the hell, Austin?"

"I can't do this. Rose, I'm sorry. I just can't."

"I know what you mean. Dez and Ally are together now."

"I want her back."

"I want Dez back."

"We just need to make them jealous. Let's stay a couple until we can get them back. Deal?"

"Deal."


	7. Science Fiction

Ally's costume:

Dez's costume: lo/api/res/1. uploads/product/3/663/47663/8547663/8547663/large/like_brad_majors_plaid_bow_tie_cummerbund_set_red_black_tartan_pla_ .

* * *

Tonight was officially the night. Everybody was in audience waiting for the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Ally passed by Austin who was getting wrapped in bandages like a mummy.

"Hey, Austin," she said.

"Hey, Ally," he said. "You look really beautiful."

"And you look…like your under wraps."

Austin chuckled. "I just wanna say…I wish you and Dez a lifetime of happiness."

"Thanks. Same for you and Rosie."

Rosie was dressed in her Frank-N-Furter costume, which included her black tank top showing her cleavage, leather black shorts, black fishnet tights, black high heels, black gloves, and her black cape. Her hair was curly and teased, she had on foundation that was too light for her skin tone, heavy liquid eyeliner, red lipstick, and black eyeshadow.

"Hey, Dez," she said to him.

"Rosie," he said. "Wow. You look great."

"Thanks. You too. You're like the real Brad himself."

"Rose, I just wanna…what's the saying? The show must go all over the place or something."

"The show must go on."

"Right. It's easier with you correcting me."

"Break a leg, Brad,"

"Break a thousand legs, Dr. Frank-N-Furter."

Dez headed to his place while Rosie watched him. Her eyes were watering as he walked away.

Ms. Yates walked in front of the closed curtains. "I'm India Yates and I'm very happy to direct one of the greatest musicals. The kids have worked their hearts out for this production. May I present the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Everybody applauded. Before the curtains could open, Trish and Hannah stood in front of the curtains. The music started.

Trish: _Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still  
But he told us where we stand  
And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear  
Claude Raines was the invisible man  
Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong  
They got caught in a celluloid jam  
Then at a deadly pace it came from outer space  
And this is how the message ran:_

Both: _Science Fiction - Double Feature  
Dr. X will build a creature  
See androids fighting Brad and Janet  
Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show._

Hannah: _I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel  
When Tarantula took to the hills  
And I really got hot when I saw Janet Scott  
Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills  
Dana Andrews said prunes gave him the runes  
And passing them used lots of skills  
But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride  
I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills, like a:_

Both: _Science Fiction - Double Feature  
Dr. X will build a creature  
See androids fighting Brad and Janet  
Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show.  
I wanna go, oh-oh, to the late night double feature picture show.  
By RKO, oh-oh, to the late night double feature picture show.  
In the back row to the late night double feature picture show._

They walked back to the backstage as the curtains open.

A crowd of people were cheering for a wedding. Logan in a groom tuxedo and Dez with his big glasses and a tuxedo walked to the middle of the stage.

"Well, I guess we really did it, huh?" said Logan.

"I don't think there's any doubt about that." said Dez. "You and Betty have been almost inseparable since you met in Dr. Scott's refresher class."

"Well to tell you the truth, Brad, that's the only reason I  
showed up in the first place." He chuckles. "I mean..."

"Okay, you guys, this is it." Jennifer as Betty shrieks.

"Well Betty's going to throw the bouquet." Logan points out. Jennifer tosses the bouquet and Ally catches it,

"I got it! I got it!" Ally as Janet screams

"Hey big fella, looks like it could be your turn next, eh?" Logan as Ralph said.

"Who knows." said Dez

"So long, see you Brad. Come on, Betty." Logan and Jennifer leave with everybody else following them, Nelson, Hannah, and Trish were dressed as church people and stayed behind.

"Oh Brad, wasn't it wonderful?" Ally shrieked. "Wasn't Betty radiantly beautiful? I can't believe it. An hour ago she was just plain old Betty Monroe and now...now she's Mrs. Ralph Hapshatt."

"Yes Janet, Ralph is a lucky guy." mumbled Dez.

"Yes." Dez started walking away and Ally followed him.

"Everyone knows that Betty is a wonderful little cook."

"Yes."

"Why Ralph himself, he'll be up for a promotion in a year or two."

"Yes."

The music started. Rosie watches from backstage smiling at Dez.

Dez: _Hey, Janet_

Ally:  
_Yes, Brad?_

Dez:  
_I've got something to say_

Ally:  
_Uh-huh?_

Dez:  
_I really loved the...  
Skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!_

Ally:  
_Uh! Oh, Brad_

Dez (Trish, Hannah, and Nelson) :  
_The river was deep, but I swam it (Janet)  
The future is ours, so let's plan it (Janet)  
So please don't tell me to can it (Janet)  
I've one thing to say and that's  
Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

_The road was long but I ran it (Janet)  
There's a fire in my heart and you fan it (Janet)  
If there's one fool for you then I am it (Janet)  
I've one thing to say and that's  
Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

Dez lifted Ally up in the air and put her back in the ground. He kneeled down and pulled out the ring

_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker  
There's three ways that love can grow  
That's good, bad, or mediocre  
Dez dropped the ring and quickly put it in her finger.  
Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so_

Ally took off and made Dez fall.

Ally:  
_Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had! (Hannah, Nelson, and Trish: Oh, Brad)  
Now we're engaged, and I'm so glad (Oh, Brad)  
That you've met Mum and you know Dad (Oh, Brad)  
I've one thing to say and that's  
Brad I'm mad for you too...  
Oh, Brad! (Dez: Oh... dammit!)  
I'm mad, (Dez: Oh, Janet!)  
For you (Dez: I love you too)_

Dez and Ally:  
_There's one thing left to do.  
Ah-ooh!_

Dez:  
_And that's go see the man who began it (Janet)  
When we met in his science exam, it (Janet)  
Made me give you the eye and then panic. (Janet)  
Now I've one thing to say and that's,  
Dammit, Janet, I love you...  
Dammit, Janet (Ally: Oh, Brad, I'm mad)  
Dammit, Janet_

Dez and Ally:  
_I love you!_

They leaned in and kissed. That kiss made Rosie's smile turn into a frown.

The spotlight turned to the front where David sat on a chair as the Criminologist.

"I would like—ah, if I may…" said David. "...to take you on a strange journey. It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Brad Majors and his fiancee Janet Weiss, two young, ordinary healthy kids left Denton that late November evening, to visit a Dr. Everett Scott, ex-tutor, now friend to both of 's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black, and pendulous, towards which they were driving. It's true, also, that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air, but, uh, they being normal kids, on a night out...well, they were not going to let a storm spoil the rest of their evening, were they? On a night out...it was a night out they were going to remember... for very long time."


	8. Let's Do the Time Warp Again

Ally and Dez quickly changed into their Brad and Janet costumes. Ally had on a light pink dress, white jacket, white heels, and little white purse. Dez had his nerd glasses, black pants, blue button-up shirt, dark blue sweater vest, and brown jacket.

In the dark, they sat on a box and Dez held up a steering wheel. The spotlight went on them. Moments later, a loud noise spooked them.

"Oh!" shrieked Ally. "What was that bang?"

"We must have a blowout." said Dez. "Dammit! I knew I should have gotten that spare tire fixed. Well, you just stay here, keep warm and I'll go for help."

"Where will you go in the middle of nowhere?"

"Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? Maybe they have a telephone I could use."

"I'm going with you."

"Oh, no, darling, there's no sense in both of us getting wet."

"I'm coming with you. Besides darling, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman and you might never come back again."

Dez laughed and Rosie continued to smile. Dez put the wheel on the side of the box they sat on.

Ally covered the top of her head with a newspaper. The crew started moving everything while the music started again.

Ally:  
_In the velvet darkness of the blackest night  
Burning bright, there's a guiding star  
No matter what or who, who you are_

Ally and Dez (Trish and Hannah):  
_There's a light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)  
There's a light (Burning in the fireplace)  
There's a light, light...  
In the darkness of everybody's life_

Nelson:  
_The darkness must go  
Down the river of night's dreaming  
Flow morphia slow  
Let the sun and light come streaming  
Into my life, into my life_

Ally and Dez (Hannah and Trish):  
_There's a light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)  
There's a light (Burning in the fireplace)_

Ally and Dez:  
_There's a light, light...  
In the darkness of everybody's life_

The spotlight shined on David again.

"And so, it seemed that fortune had smiled on Brad and Janet…" he said. "…and that they had found the assistance that their plight required ...Or had they?"

Dez and Ally walked up to the front door. Dez cleaned his glasses and Ally panted, "Brad, let's go back, I'm cold and frightened..."

"Just a moment Janet." Dez put his glasses back on. "They might have a phone."

He pressed on the doorbell and the sound effects guy made a doorbell sound. The one to open the door was Nelson as Riff-Raff.

Nelson had on a wig with long, blonde hair and a bald spot on top, black gloves, a black suit, and a fake hump on his back. He was creepy-looking with the dark circles under his eyes and his hump. Dez held Ally in his arms once they saw him.

"Hello," Nelson said in a low voice.

"Hi! My name is Brad Majors," Dez held out his hand but Nelson wouldn't shake it. "…and this is my fiancee, Janet Weiss. I wonder if you could help us. You see, our car broke down a few miles up the road... do you have a phone we might use?"

"You're wet."

"Yes." said Ally. "It's raining."

"Yes." agreed Dez.

"Yes..I think perhaps you better both come inside."

Ally and Dez walked in. They were frightened by the inside of the house.

"Oh, Brad, I'm frightened." gasped Ally. "What kind of a place is this?"

"Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos." joked Dez.

"This way." said Nelson. The sound of music from afar is heard in the background.

"Are you having a party?" asked Ally

"You've arrived on a very special night. It's one of the master's affairs."

"Oh... lucky him."

Trish appeared from the stairs. Her hair was sprayed red and she had on a maid costume. Her face was lighter than before and black eyeshadow is on her eyelids. "You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" laughed Trish.

Nelson:  
_It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness, takes it's toll  
But listen closely_

Trish:  
_Not for very much longer_

Nelson:  
_I've got to keep control  
I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me_

Nelson and Trish:  
_And the void would be calling_

Ally and Dez were chased by them into the party room where all the guests were wearing tuxedoes with creepy makeup and funky hairdos.

All:  
_Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again_

David:  
_It's just a jump to the left_

All:  
_And then a step to the right_

David:  
_Put your hands on your hips_

All:  
_And bring your knees in tight  
But it's a pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again_

Trish:  
It's so dreamy  
Oh, fantasy, free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions  
Well secluded, Oh, I'll see it all

Nelson:  
With a bit of a mind flip

Trish:  
You're into the time slip

Nelson:  
And nothing can ever be the same

Trish:  
You're spaced out on sensation, ow!

Nelson:  
Like you're under sedation

All:  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

Hannah hopped off of the red piano and started dancing. She had a red top hat, glittery tank top, and black short with colorful stripes.

Hannah:  
_Well, I was walking down the street just a-having a think_  
_When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink_  
_He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise_  
_He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes_  
_He stared at me and I felt a change_  
_Time meant nothing, never would again_

All:  
_Let's do the Time Warp again_  
_Let's do the Time Warp again_

David:  
_It's just a jump to the left_

All:  
_And then a step to the right_

David:  
_Put your hands on your hips_

All:  
_And bring your knees in tight_  
_But it's a pelvic thrust_  
_That really drives you insane_  
_Let's do the Time Warp again_  
_Let's do the Time Warp again_


	9. Sweet Transvestite

All of them collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Ally and Dez stood there in fear.

"Say something," whispered Ally.

"Say!" Dez said aloud alarming the party guests. "Do any of you guys know how to Madison?""

"Brad, please, let's get out of here." Ally tugged his arm.

"For God's sake keep a grip on yourself Janet."

Rosie appears walking down the stairs unseen by Ally and Dez but by the party guests.

"But it... it seems so unhealthy here." said Ally.

"It's just a party, Janet." Dez informed her.

"Well I want to go."

"Well we can't go anywhere until I get to a phone." He reminded her.

"Well then ask the butler or someone."

"Just a moment, Janet, we don't want to interfere with their celebration."

"This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce, Brad."

"They're probably foreigners with ways different than our own. They may do some more... folk dancing."

"Look, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared!"

I'm here. There's nothing to worry about."

Ally saw Rosie right behind them and let out a frightening scream. She dropped to the ground and fainted. The music starts and Dez couldn't stop staring at Rosie, who covered her entire body with her cape.

Rosie:  
_How d' you do I  
See you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down ´cause when you knocked  
He thought you were the candy-man_

She walked towards the party guests as Dez helped Ally up. Dez's jaw dropped once he saw her. Ally then hit in the chest with her purse and he stopped.

_Don't get strung out by the way I look  
Don't judge a book by its covers  
I'm not much of a girl by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

Rosie yanked off her cape to reveal her outfit.

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania_

She pulled both of their hands toward the guests and dancing around them. When Rosie got to Dez, she tapped his nose and Dez smiled.

_Let me show you around  
Maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual  
That's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie_

Rosie ignoring them as they sang shook all of the guests hands.

Dez:  
_I'm glad we caught you at home,  
Could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry._

Ally:  
Right.

Dez:  
_We'll just say where we are,  
Then go back into the car.  
We don't want to be any worry._

Rosie:  
_Well you got caught with a flat  
Well how about that_

She looks into the crowd and snaps her fingers. Then, she pinches both of Ally and Dez's cheeks. Rosie ran over to her big chair.

_Well babies don't you panic  
By the light of the night  
It all seems alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic_

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania_

She sat down on her chair. Hannah, Nelson, and Trish surrounded her

_Why don't you stay for the night? (Nelson: Night!)  
Or maybe a bite? (Hannah: Bite!)  
I could show you my favourite obsession  
I've been making a man  
With blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension_

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite (Trish and Hannah: Sweet Transvestite)  
From Transexual, (with Trish and Hannah: Transylvania)  
Hey, heeeyy  
I'm just a Sweet Transvestite (Trish and Hannah: Sweet Transvestite)  
From Transexual, (with Trish and Hannah: Transylvania)_

She pushes Ally and Dez out of the way and stopped at the curtain door. She turned to them.

_So come up to the lab  
And see what's on the slab  
I see you shiver with antici...  
Pation!  
But maybe the rain  
Isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause  
Hahahaha...  
But not the symptom!_

Rosie went into the door and shut the curtains. As the music stopped, the party guests clapped and followed her.

Nelson put a towel on Ally's head and dried her up. "Thank you." said Ally.

"Thank you very much." Dez said to Trish as she wiped his glasses with a towel.

The both of them took off their jackets and handed them to Hannah. All of a sudden, Nelson started to unzip Ally's dress as Trish pulled off Dez's sweater vest.

"Oh! Brad!" shrieked Ally.

"It's all right Janet." said Dez. "We'll play along for now and pull out the aces when the time is right."

Nelson successfully got Ally's dress off. She stood there in her white underdress embarrassed.

"Slowly, slowly!" said Hannah. "It's too nice a job to rush."

"Hi, my name is Brad Majors, and this is my fiancee, Janet Weiss; you are..."

"You're very lucky to be invited up to Frankie's laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege."

"People like you maybe."

"Ha! I've seen it."

Dez was completely stripped down to his white boxers. Hannah threw all their clothes on the floor. Nelson and Trish pushed them to the curtain.

"Come along now," said Trish. "Frankie doesn't like to wait."

The lights turned off and the crew quickly changes the props and setting. Austin laid in his bed fully wrapped in bandages and waited.

The five of them came out on stage. At the top of the stairs were the party guests and Rosie was in her doctor outfit smiling at them.

"Magenta, Columbia, go assist Riff Raff," Rosie commanded. "I will entertain ...uh huh huh..."

Dez walked over and shook her hand. "Brad Majors. And this is my fiancee, Janet Vice."

"Weiss." Ally corrected him.

"Weiss? And you are?"

"Dr. Frank-N-Furter, my dear. I go by Frankie. Well! How nice. And what charming underclothes you both have. But here. Put these on." Nelson handed them white lab coats. "They'll make you feel less…vulnerable. It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer  
them... hospitality."

"Hospitality!?" shrieked Ally. "All we asked was to use your telephone, goddammit, a reasonable request which you've chosen to ignore!"

"Janet, don't be ungrateful." Dez calmly said.

"Ungrateful?!"

"How forceful you are, Brad." commented Rosie. "Such a perfect specimen for a woman. So... ["big"] dominant. You must be awfully proud of her, Brad."

"Well, yes I am." Dez pushed up his glasses as Rosie looked at him.

"I don't suppose you have any tattoos, Janet." said Rosie.

"Certainly not." answered Ally.

"Oh well, how about you?" She asked Dez.

"No." smiled Dez.

"Everything is in readiness, masteress." Nelson interrupted. "We merely await your word."

"Tonight, my unconventional conventionists... you are about to  
witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research... and paradise is to be mine... It was strange the way it happened...suddenly you get a break... whole pieces start to fit into place, not a sign of being...what a fool! The answer was there all the time, it took a small accident to make it happen...AN ACCIDENT!

"An accident!" Hannah and Trish hissed.

"And that's how I discovered the secret, that elusive ingredient,  
that SPARK that is the  
breath of life...Yes, I have that knowledge...I hold the secret... to life... itself! You see, you are fortunate for tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be BORN!"

Trish and Hannah yanked the cloth off to reveal Austin in his bed

"Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator..." commanded Rosie. "…and step the reactor power input THREE MORE POINTS!"

"Oh, Brad!" gasped Ally.

"It's all right, Janet." Dez told her

A light show went on as noisy computer sounds scared everyone. Rosie smiled in insanity as Austin was coming to life. They waited for him to come to life. At last, Austin slowly lifts his arms up.

Hannah yanked the wraps off of his head to reveal his face.

"Oh, Rocky!" screamed Rosie.

The music started again. Trish opens the beds door and helped Austin out. He was still wrapped in bandages and could barely move.

Austin:  
_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head  
And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread  
Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery  
Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?_

Ally couldn't help but stare at him. She was happy to see Austin again and he stared back at her. Hannah and Trish started ripping the wraps off of him.

_I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed  
And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread  
My high is low, I'm dressed up with no place to go  
And all I know, is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer..._

Austin spun out of the bandage revealing his golden shorts and glorious abs. He ran up to the party guests as Rosie followed him.

_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime  
That ain't no crime_

_Rocky Horror you need peace of mind  
And I want to tell you that you're doing just fine  
You're the product of another time  
And feeling down, well that's no crime..._

_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head  
And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread  
Oh, woe is me, my life is a mystery  
Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?_

Rosie cried out, "Rocky!" She chased him through the lab in excitement. Everybody was dancing while Dez and Ally froze in fear.

_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime_

Austin hopped onto the ladder of the bed. Rosie stopped and took a breath.


End file.
